


Feeding

by kiyala



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Incubus Tajima, M/M, Vampire Hanai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanai wants help with the missing person he's been asked to find. Tajima's just here to feed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeding

"I need your help with a new job," Hanai says, as Tajima kneels between his legs.

"Your sense of foreplay," Tajima tells him, kissing his hip, "is a little off. As usual."

Hanai rests his head back against his chair. His office is small, and it always feels so much smaller whenever Tajima's here with him. They probably shouldn't be doing this here, even if it's after hours. There's no telling when a new client is going to come looking for him.

There aren't very many vampires willing to deal with humans, much less _help_ them. The supernatural and the humans both tend to stick to their own, but there's a grey area where they intermingle and it's the people from this part of society that come to him for help; humans who don't understand the unwritten rules of supernatural society but know better than to get caught up in the middle of it all. Why risk it, when Hanai's job is to take those risks himself? At least being a vampire means he's less likely to stay dead when things go sour. He might not be particularly lucky, but if Hanai is one thing, it's _resilient_.

He isn't sure how well it would go down with his clients, though, if one of them walked in on him getting sucked off by an incubus. Even if said incubus is Tajima, the best demon Hanai has ever met when it comes to putting humans at ease. Or at most things, really, but there are better times for Hanai to indulge in his competence kink.

Like if Tajima actually helps him with this job.

"You're better at moving between social circles than I am," Hanai says, his voice trembling only a little as Tajima's fingers unzip his fly and gently pull his cock out. "It's a demon. Apparently he used to work for Roka, a few decades ago. He's disappeared without any signs as to where he's gone. His girlfriend just wants to know if he's okay."

"Human girlfriend," Tajima hums, lapping at the head of Hanai's cock before he pulls back, licking his lips. "If you were dating a mortal, you'd want to make a clean break too, before things got awkward, right?"

"I wouldn't know," Hanai huffs out. "I'm dating a demonic cocktease."

"You're the one who wanted to talk about work," Tajima points out, but he strokes his thumb along the underside of Hanai's cock gently, just to keep the contact.

"You think he up and left her?" Hanai asks, whimpering as Tajima's fingers ghost over his balls. "Clean break?"

"Could be," Tajima replies. "But I'll look into it for you anyway. You can show me the case file. Later."

"Yeah," Hanai breathes, his fingers curling into Tajima's hair. Right now, he doesn't really have the focus for anything except Tajima.

Humming happily, Tajima wraps his lips around the head of Hanai's cock. His mouth is warm, wet, _wonderful_ and Hanai lifts his hips with a groan, feeling Tajima's mouth open around him.

Sex with Tajima is good, not just because he's an incubus, but because he doesn't have to hold back when he's with Hanai. Tajima can feed off Hanai without worrying about overwhelming him. Tajima is not the type of person to hold back at all, if he can help it. Hanai can tell that he enjoys this too, and that in itself makes things better.

Tajima takes Hanai down further, humming at the back of his throat. His fingers are pressed against Hanai's thighs, holding them apart. He's left bruises like that before, when he's been hungry without the chance to feed for a while. He's not quite that desperate now, but he's still enthusiastic, swallowing around Hanai. No matter how hard Hanai tries to stay quiet, he's helpless against Tajima, moaning desperately and hoping that at least the walls of his office are thick enough to muffle his sounds.

He's so close to coming that he's shaking with it, when Tajima pulls back with a self-satisfied grin. Hanai wants to curse him out for it, but his mind's too muddled to manage anything beyond a low whine of protest. Tajima laughs up at him, kissing the inside of Hanai's thigh, fingers wrapping around his cock to jerk him off.

Tajima likes to watch Hanai as he comes. Hanai doesn't know if that's an incubus thing or just a _Tajima_ thing but no matter how long it's been, he's still caught a little off guard by it, still a little shy about the way Tajima just stares at him.

He shuts his eyes, so at least that way he doesn't have to see Tajima watching. He jerks into Tajima's hand, tipping his head back against his chair as he comes.

"Mm," Tajima gets to his feet, shrugging his jacket off and undoing his belt. "That was amazing, Azusa. You're amazing."

Hanai snorts quietly, reaching for the box of tissues on his desk and wiping himself off. "I'm not fucking you in my chair, Yuu."

"Over your desk, then." Tajima winks and turns around slowly, bending over. "Nice and hard from behind. You know what I like."

Leaning forward, Hanai helps pull Tajima's pants down, then his boxers. His breath catches, and he presses his thumb against the base of the plug nestled between Tajima's cheeks.

"You came prepared."

"I'm hungry," Tajima says and his tone is still light, but Hanai can hear the roughness underneath. "Anything to speed things along."

"You already made me come once," Hanai points out. "It's going to take a while for me to get going again."

"On your own, maybe," Tajima murmurs. "You've fed me a little. Maybe I should feed you in return."

Hanai gets to his feet, turning Tajima around. Tajima grins up at him, and now that Hanai's actually thinking about feeding, the smell of Tajima's blood is suddenly ten times more prominent.

Feeding from Tajima is different to feeding from humans. Demon blood works differently, it's full of magic, and it fills Hanai up a lot quicker. Feeding from Tajima when he's just been fed is something different entirely. He can taste the magic in Tajima's blood too, and it works different when it's in his body. It makes Hanai want Tajima in return, makes him the best possible partner for an incubus, and the very thought of tasting that kind of magic in Tajima's blood makes him forget his usual hesitation when he's about to feed, already leaning in towards Tajima.

"I thought you'd like that idea," Tajima laughs, tilting his head back as Hanai bends to nuzzle against his neck.

"I'll just drink a little," Hanai murmurs, licking his lips before he opens his mouth, fangs scratching lightly against Tajima's skin.

"As much as you need," Tajima replies, hands settling on Hanai's shoulders.

Hanai bites down, and Tajima moans softly, arching against him. Hanai drinks, feeling the magic coursing through him along with the blood. He wants Tajima―he always does, but this is something more, a hunger that feels the same as when he needs blood.

"There you go," Tajima murmurs, as Hanai licks his neck clean. With a grin, Tajima reaches down to Hanai's cock, stroking it slowly. "I knew that would help."

The puncture marks on Tajima's neck are already healing; another benefit of feeding from a demon. Hanai licks the rest of the blood away before he pulls back, letting Tajima turn around again.

"Like this?" Hanai asks, pushing Tajima down against the desk, fingers wrapping around the base of his plug and tugging gently.

"Yeah," Tajima gasps out. "Please."

"Well," Hanai grins. "Who am I to say no to that?"

"There's lube and a condom in the back right pocket of my pants," Tajima says, and Hanai snorts because _of course_ there is. He retrieves the packet of lube, putting it down on the desk.

Hanai pulls the plug the entire way out first, letting it sit on the desk. He opens the lube, coating his fingers and cock with it. He starts with his fingers, pushing two of them into Tajima at once. They go in with ease, and they both moan breathily. Hanai curls his fingers, until they brush against Tajima's prostate, making him whine softly.

"C'mon, Azusa," Tajima urges.

"Yeah, I know," Hanai replies, withdrawing his fingers and rolling the condom on, taking hold of his cock and guiding it into Tajima.

Bracing his hands against the desk, Tajima bears back against Hanai. Most of the time, Hanai would prefer to take things slowly, but Tajima still needs to feed, and the magic in his own system is making him a little too impatient. He snaps his hips forward, rewarded by a soft whimper before Tajima responds in kind, bucking back against him.

They fuck hard enough that the desk rattles underneath them, the wood creaking, but any reservations Hanai had about doing this in his office have long since been forgotten. He just wants to make Tajima come, and he's good at that, he's had plenty of practice at it. He knows exactly where Tajima likes being touched, which angle he likes the best.

Tajima moans in encouragement as Hanai reaches around, stroking him firmly. His hips jerk backward, into Hanai's thrusts, then forward into his hand, and his moans rise in pitch and volume as he gets closer to coming.

"Azusa," he gasps out, and it's funny, Hanai thinks, that he used to hate his name before Tajima started using it. He still hates it, when anyone else but Tajima calls him by it, but perhaps that's because no one else says it quite like he does. "Azusa, I'm―"

"Yeah," Hanai encourages, stroking Tajima a little harder. "Let me hear you."

"I didn't think you wanted anyone to hear us," Tajima laughs breathlessly, then gasps at Hanai's next thrust. "Ah, Azusa―"

Tajima moans loudly as he comes into Hanai's hand, clenching down on him.

"I want to see you," he gasps, turning his head over his shoulder, giving Hanai a kiss, open-mouthed and panting. "Come on, let me see."

"Yuu," Hanai gasps, kissing back as he thrusts a few more times. He comes with a breathless moan, and Tajima kisses him with a smile.

"Is that better?" Hanai asks, nuzzling against Tajima's neck again.

"Much better," Tajima sighs, clearly content not to move just yet. Hanai's happy with that too, happy to stay pressed up against Tajima for a while longer. "You've been busy lately."

"I have," Hanai agrees, kissing Tajima's neck. "Sorry."

"Don't have to apologise," Tajima huffs out. "It's just that when I don't get to feed, you don't get to either. I worry about that."

"Sorry to make you worry, then," Hanai murmurs. "Come on. Let's get cleaned up and head home. I can show you the case file later."

Tajima grins, accepting the tissues that Hanai hands over to him. "Sounds good to me. Maybe another round when we get home?"

Laughing quietly, Hanai pulls Tajima into a kiss. "Yeah. We could do that."


End file.
